User talk:VeggieFan2000
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Silly Sing Along 7: More New & Improved Silliness page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 20:12, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Vandal alert A vandal named 99.151.1.148 disobeyed me twice yesterday and I wasn't sure what to do, but now that he has caused a major infraction, I thought it would be time to teach him a lesson. Because he couldn't stop, even when I told him that "enough was enough" and that he needed to stop before he got in trouble, I couldn't know who to ask to either block or strike him but you. If you are in no way not sure who 99.151.1.148 is, he edits several articles to mention 3-2-1 Penguins!, Rugrats (which is in no way a Big Idea-produced show, and is also insulting considering he's [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/Flanderization throwing their (and the 3-2-1 Penguins! characters') own personalities out the window and giving them the personalities of VeggieTales characters] and it is also my favorite Nicktoon), and many others while leaving the majority of the VeggieTales characters behind. I find this insulting and I have threatened him several times to stop, and yet he willfully pleasures in insulting me and disobeying the rules that I give him. Now that I have had enough, we need to stop him or else this wiki is in great danger. 18:53, July 11, 2016 (UTC) So? I'd be mad too if somebody took my work and butchered it to mention Alvin and the Chipmunks, Toy Story, and many others (for example, Alvin and the Chipmunks: Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush, Toy Story: Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler and Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue).VeggieFan2000 (talk) 04:10, December 5, 2016 (UTC) What I mean is that the vandal is causing me a great deal of trouble, and this vandal is also responsible for Flanderizing multiple non-Big Idea characters (3-2-1 Penguins! is a Big Idea show, so I'm not mentioning it) and sending me in a frantic rush to fix the articles up. As I already told him, he has to stop or we could get attacked by him ourselves or (to make things worse, get framed for his edits by himself). 19:23, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Hey, I'll have you know that you did not create this wiki. Ladyoftrees did, good sir!VeggieFan2000 (talk) 04:10, December 5, 2016 (UTC)